Did It For Love
by Akai Naiya
Summary: With the Kira case drawing nearer Matt realizes he has feelings for Mello he hadn't had before.
1. Prologue

If I had known how much trouble it would have brought me then I would not have done what I did that day. It was not like me at all. In fact, I changed ever since that day. If only I had not thrown away every bit of innocence that I had then I believe I could have saved myself. Maybe I did not desire to save myself and maybe I was insane for believing in such a thought, but I had been so confused, I had not had any other thoughts beside the one. The one thought that I wished would have never even presented itself before me. Why would I think such a thing about the one I loved? Alternatively, the one I thought I loved.


	2. Doubts

**AN: Today I made the realization that I cannot write and chew gum. I guess it's a concentration thing.**

**Anyway, I want to dedicate this chapter to my very first reviewer. Thank you, its your review that inspired me.**

I paced across the floor checking and rechecking the clock. Two hours had past since Mello left to Near's. What could be holding him up, I thought to myself. This had happened before, I recalled, and Mello made it back unharmed. So, there was nothing to worry about, right?

I shook my head violently pressing the palm of my hand to my forehead as if to check my temperature. I paced some more. Mello had better make it back safely, or I was going to go insane.

I decided to sit down that night on the couch. Crossing my legs, I sat Indian style staring up at the clock that hung on the wall isolated. Minutes seemed to go by like hours. It was the fourth minute that went by when I decided that I could not take it any more.

I wondered where Mello might have gone. Perhaps he needed something on the way home or he—I didn't want to ponder such a thought. He would never do something like that to me. Not again, I hoped.

I hung my head down deciding to forget about it and wait up for him. Mello would be back. He would always come back to me no matter what. At least that is what I wanted to believe.

Closing my eyes, I felt like maybe I did have doubts in this world. That maybe I couldn't trust Mello as much as I longed to. Cuddling closer to myself, I pushed the thought out of my head. It was foolish at best. Mello was my best friend. I would never doubt him.

**I hope it wasn't too shabby. Its been a while so, if there are any suggestions please tell me. All reviews accepted. Thank you.**


	3. A Vivid Moment

**AN: I felt like I was in a paranormal movie today. It was raining and my lights kept flickering on and off making a buzzing sound as they did scaring me a little bit.**

** Anyway here's another chapter from yours truly.**

I possibly sat and stared at the clock for god knows how many hours before finally falling asleep.

It was around six thirty when I felt something hard and strangely familiar smack me in the back of the head this morning.

I rolled over on my stomach and groaned. Mello was home and it was back to work for me. I worried for nothing, but what was I supposed to do without Mello hovering over my shoulder every minute of the day bitching orders at me? I smiled to myself as I got up rubbing my eyelids tiredly. This was okay.

"Matt,"

I looked up briefly to see Mello in all his glory standing over me not exactly curiously, but something close. He probably stood there and stared up at me for centuries until my unexpected cough broke the silence.

"I have to leave for a couple of weeks and I would um…" My eyes watched him carefully searching his face for an answer that I had hoped would present itself to me at any moment, but came up empty as always. I swallowed nervously as time seemed to stop. It was moments like that one I hated most. The time when all you can feel is that which you regret most.

He took a deep breath after what seemed like hours, running a very strong, but delicate hand through his hair before he spoke.

"I would like you to go with me."

I do not recall a lot of moments in my life, but this was one of those moments I could never forget, because it was at that exact moment that the first crack was put in a life that could have been perfect.

**Yes, this is it. Please if you have any suggestions I would LOVE to hear them. Hope you enjoyed. Laterz. XD**


	4. Diamonds

**AN: My cats will not leave me alone! I love animals, but when your trying to draw or write and listen to music it gets annoying when they continue to attack your pen and try to eat your headphones. **

**I wrote this chapter while listening to a song by Alan. She is an amazing singer. I have listened to just about every song I could find by her, Chinese and Japanese! However, this chapter sort of goes off topic just a little though, but I felt the need to post it. I hope you enjoy!**

Traveling by boat was not as bad as I thought it would be. As I looked out at the ocean it was as if I were gazing out at a billion diamonds. However, nothing lasted forever no matter how much I yearned for it to.

I tore my eyes away from the ocean walking back to our room, where I found Mello sitting in a chair next to the window. He was a picture of serenity. His blue eyes cast out the window, nothing, but a still form.

"If only this were actual life," I spoke. Everything shattered as it hit the floor, Mello becoming a disarrayed mess only when he had realized he was no longer alone. Coughing he stood to his feet.

"We'll be arriving earlier than scheduled. I would like you to be ready Matt." It was as though he passed right through me when he exited the room. I looked down at the floor as an amicable feeling came back.

Loneliness was a funny thing really. I felt it quite often and yet it was unexplainable. Why was it I felt this way? No matter if he was in the room or away I still felt lonely.

I walked over to the window looking out it in amazement. Just seeing that sunset gave me chills. How beautiful it was as it overlooked the ocean. A deep blue swallowing what was left of me and yet those diamonds still continued to shine as bright as any other.

**This is not my best, but I did try. As always suggestions are welcome. Any constructive critism would be lovely. Hoped that you liked it. ~ Diamond**


	5. Alone

**AN: I have no idea why I continue to write this I guess it's because I have a thing with finishing things I start even though I'm really bad at it.**

I finished setting up the base about three days earlier with Mello along side of me bitching the entire time. I do not know if it was a good thing or not. I had not decided on that yet. I was just so happy to have him there with me believing that he would never leave and that this would be our victory in the end. I had been optimistic then.

Groaning I sat down in front of the computer screen doing what I did best. Watching video feeds. It was pretty much disinteresting, but I felt the need to do this. If Mello caught me not doing anything then he would e upset for sure and that was the last thing that I had wanted. Therefore, taking my spot I decided that I might as well get comfortable for the next few hours.

"Matt, I need you to come here."

I turned around in my chair about halfway and looked at him. I didn't think he was still in the room, apparently I had been wrong. Getting up I waltzed over to where the blond sat in a chair comfortably.

"Yeah, what?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I am going to see Near and will be back in a few hours. While you're here I want you to keep an eye on the Amane girl."

I nodded my head knowing the importance of the task, but why he needed to see Near was beyond me. Unless it had something to do with the murderous notebook then it made sense otherwise what could he possibly want?

"Also report to me if you see anything suspicious."

With that the blond left. Therefore I was alone again. Why am I not surprised?


End file.
